Spread the Joy
by DeadFromSin
Summary: AU “We are to have guests.” He continued. “Many many guests, from far away. It is an honor, really.”
1. Messages

**A/N** HIYA!!! I know that Im not a very good writer but I hope that by writing more often that I might improve!!! Anyway I really don't like flames but any, and I mean any constructive criticism that you may have for me will be much appreciated!!!!

Prolog  
  
It was the night of Hallows Eve, the night that the wizarding world would come to know as The Defeat of the Dark Lord, but what these frail wizards didn't know was that in a higher realm of life two new deities were born. Created from the earth's power the goddesses of Protection and of Joy were born.

* * *

In the year 2004, Hogwarts stood in its majestic beauty allowing beautiful clouds to wind over it's tall stone towers and wisped across the large windows fogging them until the outside world was undefined.  
  
The professors didn't think much of this. Cold spouts were to be expected, even if it was only mid August. The teachers went about their normal class planning, rearranging seating charts, and fixing spelling errors in the timetables.  
  
Rain began to pound on each window, but yet again, the weather was ignored, they had a lot to do, too much to be worrying about rain.  
  
The rain became hail, but no one noticed.  
  
The hail now was accompanied by a dust storm that threw rocks up to the windows  
  
It all was ignored each teacher putting a silencing spell in their rooms, trying to keep any unnecessary disturbances out.  
  
All of the professors were back to work. Sorting through letters and grading last minute work. All of them that is, except for the headmaster.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was an old man, one who had seen and experienced many things, and through it all had learned to appreciate life and its many wonders. He knew what was going on outside, and the normally fearless headmaster was truthfully, well a bit uneasy.  
  
Albus raised his wand up to his mouth, "Teachers and staff," his voice echoed through the halls, "Will all teachers and staff please meet in the Great Hall for an emergency meeting."  
  
After his announcement, the rain died down with the hail and the windstorm lowered itself into tiny wisps of dust, keeping its shape as an undecided warning.  
  
"Ahhh, a visit from the gods," Albus shook his head and stood up, whipping his long white beard behind his shoulder, "What an adventure."

**AN** and that's it!!! What'd you think??? Anyway give me constructive criticism!!!! I need to know how to improve my writing! Ok YEY, umm yea.... Review... 


	2. Wobbly Knees

**Chapter 2**

The Hogwarts staff sat at the head table waiting for the man who had interrupted their overly busy schedule for a meeting. A meeting that should have started at least ten minutes ago.

Among them satProfessor McGonagell, who was in no way happy. She couldn't find a single spec of good in this whole meeting. Surely if there had been a schedule change a memo would have gone around. So what in the world could've been so important, so life changing that he needed to talk to them formally?

Voldemort. That was the only thing her mind could comprehend. What if there was an attack, a student perhaps, or Harry....

Professor Snape disengaged his colleagues hands from the table. Afraid that if she squeezed any harder a large chunk of wood would break off.

* * *

Finally after ten more minutes of waiting out appeared Dumbledor. Using his staff as a cane and limping from the effects of bad weather and 146 year old knees. 

"Ah," his old voice smoothed in a syllable, sounding to all the world as if he had just figured out a puzzle of great proportions. "Thank you all for coming, I am afraid there was a bit of trouble." His knees nearly gave way again.

Hagrid rose, to help the tired man into his seat.

He touched the half giant's shoulder, "Thank you dear boy, I'm afraid this body just isn't what it used to be."

Now turning to the teachers, he noticed their worried gazes. "Oh ho, don't go worrying about me, this isn't what I called you here for. No, no, this is much more important." He trailed off in a dreamy voice, staring up at the charmed ceiling.

Mcgonagell's frantic voice broke out through the uncomfortable silence, "Albus, is everyone alright? Was there another attack?" Her voice broke, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. What would she do if another one of her students had been killed. What would she ever be able to do....

He faced his now frantic deputy. "Dry your eyes my dear, there hasn't been an attack or any signs from Voldemort," a general flinch passed through the assembly, "for weeks now." He continued to shake his head, his old gray beard flowing with his movements. "It's like a rubber duck Minerva, It continues to float in the tub, but wont quack until someone squeezes it."

He nodded his head as though it explained everything.

"Oh. Yes, yes, of course Albus...." She trailed off, still thoroughly confused.

"We are to have guests." He continued. "Many many guests, from far away. It is an honor, really."

"What sort of guests?" asked Snape in his customary biting tone.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure really...." And again the strange old professor stared up to the ceiling, watching as the image of rain and hail disappeared.

He wasn't sure, and he really didn't know.

This would be a fun year.

* * *

Also a very special thanks to:

Anadria, Thanks for the wonderful words. and I took your advice and fixed the summary, thanks!!!

* * *

A/N Criticize me!!!! Push the stupid button!!!!

oh yea, and thanks for reading! Also I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. If I get more responses then who knows...


End file.
